


TSURUGI NO OU

by AngeloVargas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a Falchoin, As always he's a Little Serious and Vindictive, Attempt at Humor, But Tooru Loves him anyways, Family Fluff, Futakuchi is a Scimitar, He looks like the one that Genesis Rhapsodos Rapier, Kageyama is a Katana, Kenma is a Red Rapier, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is the White Claymore, Oikawa Yuuma is the Black Claymore, Osamu and Atsumu are Twin Sabre, Semi is a Broad Sword, Shouyou has long Hair, Shouyou is out of Character, Yamaguchi is a Dao, mild romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloVargas/pseuds/AngeloVargas
Summary: “My Bone is the Sword, My Flesh is the Scabbard, My Blood is the Vital Force, My Soul Gives it Life and My Heart is the Core. I am called Yuuma, The Claymore of Black, I am created specifically for Domination!” The Black Blade stated in a calm and playful voice. “I would like to expend a Proposal... Does the idea of Invincibility appeal to you, Chibi-chan?”Shouyou stared at the Black Blade before him, he heard about Powerful Spirits residing within the Swords, he can name some but he never heard of a Black Blade Before. He heard the Sword of Power that a Conqueror used to reign over Miyagi Prefecture but it was never specified the Color, could it be that this Blade is the Lost Blade of Power?





	TSURUGI NO OU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelaVargas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/gifts).



**[10 YEARS AGO]**

**[OIKAWA HOUSEHOLD]**

**[TOORU’S VIEW]**

**  
** Two Boys 8 Years of Age were sitting on their favourite spot in the Garden, these two boys shares similar looks and figure, both Blessed with Beauty and Good Disposition. However

  
“Ne, Tooru... I heard you got sick again, what did you do this time?” The Older Twin called out as he bites on his Peach Fruit.

  
“Ah... I was being careless again, I stayed in the Baths for too long. But I’m getting better now.” The said boy said mildly.

  
“Tooru, why did you come out of your room when you should be resting. Your health is never that good.” The Older Twin sighed.

  
“Yuuma I’ll be fine, now tell me what you and Iwa-chan had been doing in the Town lately?” Tooru smiled calmly.

  
Yuuma shook his head, he knew his Twin Brother is trying to change the subject, so

  
“Hajime’s always trying to sneak in on his Father’s Forge again and got in trouble, Mr. Iwaizumi asked me to accompany Hajime around Town so Hajime wouldn’t attempt on sneaking back in the Forge again.” Yuuma answered exasperatedly. “He never learns, much like you Tooru.”

  
Tooru pouted at his Older Twin Brother, Yuuma always teasing him a lot. But he meant no harm in it just being playful. It’s true that his health has never been good, he’s always sick and had to stay in his room most of the time, but whenever Yuuma comes back home they always spend their time together in the Garden. Their Uncles and Aunts had always favoured Yuuma since he’s Strong and Wise for his age, while he’s not. Their Parents died in an Accident and the Living Relatives are to take good care of the Heirs of Mr. & Mrs. Oikawa, However the Relatives of the two only cared for Yuuma since he had a Promising Future and not Tooru they always putting him aside, but Yuuma never cared for their Uncles and Aunts’ attention, Yuuma always takes good care of him. Yuuma loved him the most and always have.

  
Ever since the day he got Sick, Yuuma had always been by his side caring for him and always making sure he rests well. His Older Twin Brother had stood up as his Brother and his Parent at the same time since the Ones who were supposed to care for him never cared at all because he’s weak. His loved for his Older Twin Brother is endless, if there will be a time that Yuuma would need his help, he will come and save Yuuma from whatever will come and harm him.

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

**[YUUMA’S VIEW]**

**  
** Tooru’s finally asleep, as always he sings a lullaby to calm Tooru down until he falls asleep. He never voice it out-loud but... he’s greatly disappointed of his Aunts and Uncles, they never cared for Tooru at all because he’s too weak, Tooru never chose to be weak, he never chose to be Sickly. Everyone had always thought that Tooru had no chance of living his life until his Teenage Years, every single one of the Town thought about that, all except for the Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and those Family who are friends with Tooru, they had Faith that Tooru will live on.

  
Yuuma despised his Uncles and Aunts and those who want to harm Tooru by any means to get rid of him, everyone in the Oikawa Family believed that ‘The Strongest Always Survive, while the Weakest are being devoured.’, he will find a way for Tooru to live a longer life and find happiness he deserved.

  
He walks on to the empty hallways towards the Library to get his reading materials for his studies as he always have every night, he’s good enough to understand any important things. Everyone thought he doesn’t understand what they’re saying because he’s just an 8 Years Old Child, that’s where they are wrong... He understands Pretty Well, he’s born intelligent. As he stoically stalks the empty hallways, he passed by the Lounging Room. As he did so he heard whisperings, he found it suspicious it’s very late at night for the Uncles and Aunts to stay awake. He knew something’s not right, so he made sure no one sees him before he listens to what it was being said inside the Lounging Room.

  
“Yuuma had always been the Strongest, he can take the Family on his own if he’s the only one.” Uncle # 1 rumbled.

  
“The Oikawa Clan had always been one of the Top Most Clan in the Prefecture and it’s in danger of losing, for some Family had gained the Power of Swords. How are we going to keep the Clan stays in the Highest Ranking Clan?” Aunt # 1 sniffed arrogantly.

  
“We make a Sword of our own... a Living Sword.” Uncle # 2 added.

  
“How are we going to do that?” Aunt # 3 Asked curiously.

  
“We Sacrifice one of the Twins, we Already have the Material for the Creation all we need now is a Soul.” Uncle # 3 answered sternly.

  
“But who are we going to Sacrifice?” Aunt # 3 asked raising one elegant brow.

  
“Who else? We’re going to Sacrifice that Pathetic Runt Tooru, he’s just a waste of space here.” Uncle # 1 Huffed without remorse.

  
“Yuuma will notice Tooru’s disappearance, you know how Protective he is of his Twin Brother.” Aunt # 2 stated flatly she knew her nephew’s relationship with the other boy.

  
“Simple, We’re just going to take Tooru by Tomorrow at Dawn and explain to Yuuma that Tooru is needed to see the Doctor and that he’s not going to be back for a while. Yuuma is a Child he will understand and then we’ll be done, It’s going to be easy.” Uncle # 1 Grunted grinning.

  
Unbeknownst to them, Yuuma was listening to their conversation. What they said infuriated him.

  
“When are we going to start Forging the Sword of Domination?” Uncle # 2 asked.

  
“Tomorrow at Dawn, while Yuuma’s still asleep. He won’t know.” Uncle # 1 answered. “Once the Sword is Done, the Oikawa Clan will stand at the Top and we will be Kings with Yuuma as Our Shield and Sword.”

  
Yuuma, slid away from the Shadows and rushed to his room... he knew those Uncles and Aunts are up to no good, no wonder his Mom and Dad never trusted them in the First Place. They want Tooru dead?

  
“That ain’t going to happen.” He grounded.

  
He walked straight to his table and began writing letters, he knew he can’t tell Hajime and the others right away. There’s only two people he can trust right at this moment to keep Tooru safe, he wrote to one Sugawara Koushi son of Sugawara Shin and Sawamura Daichi son of Sawamura Daiki, The Third and Fourth Childhood Friends of his and Tooru’s Father. He could Trust Uncle Shin to Protect Tooru.

  
He had to Plan this thoroughly, if Tooru lives he will receive the inheritance of the Sacred Blade that was hidden within the Mountain of Seijoh, The White Claymore. The White Claymore is an Ancient Sword that was Forged by the Sacred Swordsmith, the Blade was made out of the White Comet that fell from the Skies a Very, Very Long Time ago and now it is hidden within the Mountain of Seijoh and now it is long forgotten. But Yuuma knows where it is and he will lead Tooru there, he will let Tooru take the Inheritance and save him from the Horrible Nightmare that his Uncles and Aunts’ Schemes.

  
“I won’t let them kill Tooru...” Yuuma growled as he approached his trusty friend Hinagarasu.

  
The Crow looked up at its Owner expectantly.

  
“Hina-chan, I want you to do something for me.” Yuuma whispered quietly.

  
The Crow cawed lightly understanding what’s going on. Yuuma tucked in the Letter to the small case that was attached on Hinagarasu’s Back. The Crow is strong enough to carry two Letters and powerful enough to defend himself when it comes to a fight.

  
“I want you to deliver this letter to Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi, it’s really important so be very careful. Fly swiftly my Dear Crow.” Yuuma said as he opens the window.

  
Hinagarasu cawed and flew as fast as he could, he won’t disappoint his Master. Yuuma watched him go.

  
“Safe Travels my Old Friend.” He prayed.

  
**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

 ** _  
_** Yuuma immediately sat down on his table and pretended to be reading, soon afterwards the door Opened revealing the face of one of his Aunts.

  
“Yuuma, you’re still awake? You should be sleeping it’s late!” Aunt #1 said urgently.

  
Yuuma looked up sternly and said in a cold tone

  
“I’m finishing up my studies, I’ll be sleeping afterwards and I don’t want to be disturbed until noon tomorrow so leave me be.”

  
The Aunt sighed in... relief? And smiled awkwardly.

  
“Well it’s good to see that you’re studying well, but you need to rest. I will tell the Servants not to Disturb you until Afternoon tomorrow, I’ll be heading to sleep now, Goodnight.” Aunt # 1 stated yawning sleepily.

  
Once she left, Yuuma waited for an Hour until he’s sure everyone is asleep. By 2:00 AM in the Morning, he snuck out of his room and Grabbed few things and food in the Kitchen, then he entered Tooru’s room. He grabbed a cloak and shake Tooru awake.

  
“Tooru... Tooru wake up.” He hissed quietly.

  
Tooru whined but woke up anyways.

  
“Yuuma? What’s wrong?” He asked.

  
“We need to leave, don’t ask, just come!” Yuuma stated.

  
Tooru could sense his brother’s distress so he didn’t question it, he climbed out of his bed, dressed up and followed his Twin Brother out of the Mansion.

  
“Yuuma what’s going on? Where are we going?” Tooru asked in confusion.

  
“I’m going to get you out of the Mansion, it’s not safe for you to stay there anymore so I’m going to take you to my Secret Place where you can be safe.” Yuuma answered.

  
“What about you?” Tooru asked.

  
“I’m going to be fine, you however need to get out of the Mansion.” Yuuma answered as he leads Tooru to the Top of the Mountain.

  
“Why? Why am I not safe there?” Tooru asked.

  
“Our Uncles and Aunts is going to kill you that’s why I want you to leave the Mansion and never return, I’ll come and find you once I’m sure they don’t know where you are.” Yuuma stated softly.

  
Tooru’s really scared but he had to trust his Older Twin Brother, Yuuma knows what he’s doing.

  
**[1 HOUR LATER]**

 **  
** They travelled for an Hour non-stop until they reached a cave beyond to forestry. Once there Yuuma fished out the Envelope and two sheets of Papers then handing them over to Tooru while doing so he held Tooru’s hands and said

  
“Tooru, you must Promise me that you will not open this Letter until the First ray of the sun peeks the skies. This Letter in the envelope you must show this to the ones who will be searching either of me or for you, when you see a Man with Ashen Gray hair and Hazel Brown eyes hand him this letter, the other two is yours. But never read them until the First Ray of the Sun Shines the Skies. Promise me.”

  
Tooru didn’t understand but he knew his Twin Brother is very serious so

  
“I Promise...”

  
Yuuma embraced Tooru tightly and looked at him in the eyes

  
“Stay safe, Brother... Know that I always Love You.” He said softly and Lovingly.

  
“And I to You, Yuuma...” Tooru said softly and Lovingly.

  
Yuuma turned away from Tooru and ran back in the woods, he had to go back and take Tooru’s place, He will Protect Tooru even if it means he had to face Death.

  
**[AN HOUR LATER]**

 **  
** He returned to the Mansion, he still had an Hour to Prepare himself. He entered Tooru’s room instead of his room, one of the Perks of being Twins is that he can Mimic Tooru Perfectly. He dressed up Like him, and made sure to appear sickly. Once done he laid down in Tooru’s bed and wait for the inevitable.

  
He knew all about the Sword Spirits and how they came to be. In Ancient Times there were Two Swords created, One was made out of the White Comet, while the other was made out of the Black Meteor, the two were created by two different Swordsmiths. According to legend, Chisana was the better smith because his blades were holy. Yutaka’s blades were known for Domination and often considered evil. Any of the swords made by either swordsmith would be effective against legendary creatures such as werewolves, vampires, etc.

  
The legend says that Yutaka challenged Chisana to a contest to see who could make a better sword. After they had both worked for many days and nights on their Claymore, they were ready to compete. For the test, they decided to place the swords in a stream with the cutting edge facing up stream. Yutaka's Black Claymore was called Juuchi Shihai, meaning 10,000 Domination. It cut everything that passed, fish, leaves, and the very air that passed over it. Chisana then placed his White Claymore in the stream. Chisana's sword was called Yawarakai-Heiwa, meaning Tender Harmony. The blade cut no leaf that passed. The fish swam all around it. The air whistled passed it.

  
Obviously Chisana won the contest, for each blade held the same meaning as the Two Legendary Swords of Old.

  
**_"The first of the swords was by all accounts a fine sword, however it is a blood thirsty, evil blade as it doesn't discriminate as to who or what it will cut. It may just as well be cutting down butterflies as severing heads. The second was by far the finer of the two, as it doesn't needlessly cut that which is innocent and undeserving."_**

  
Overtime the Priests, and Onmyoujis began to Bless the White Claymore with Heroic Spirit, while those who had Ill-intent Sacrifices Innocent Souls to give Life to the Black Claymore, The Black and White Claymore, two Ancient Blades both of Opposite. Both Lost in Time, but One was Found, while the other remains Lost.

  
Yuuma wondered what kind of Material that those Wretched Creatures found. He tossed and turned on the bed, he had a very bad feeling about this. Of Course he doesn’t want to die but he had to Protect Tooru.

  
**_CREEAAKK~!_**

 ** _  
_** He heard the door creaks open, someone entered the room.

  
“Tooru... Tooru wake up...” Uncle # 1 Hissed as he shakes ‘Tooru’ harshly.

  
Groaning, ‘Tooru’ woke up and looked around, but was harshly dragged out of the bed.

  
“Come you little brat, let’s go...” Uncle # 1 snapped.

  
Yuuma internally growled, so this is how they’ve been treating Tooru while he’s away. They’ve been abusing him, no wonder Tooru barely heals at all.

  
“Uncle? Where are we going?” ‘Tooru’ asked quietly.

  
“To the Forging Ground, Finally you Lazy brat had a use for, so count yourself Lucky!” Uncle # 1 snapped as he continued to drag ‘Tooru’ to the Forging Ground.

  
Unbeknownst to the two a Certain Brunette was following behind the foliage of the woods.

  
**[TOORU’S VIEW]**

 **  
** Yuuma had been gone for too long, he’s very worried. But he had to stay, he’s too scared to go back, but he’s worried of his Twin Brother. Why was Yuuma taking so long? He can’t bear it, he had to go find Yuuma.

  
He had to run, had to run and find his Brother. No... his health is bad enough, he looked around to find any animals to ride on. Yuuma had taught him how to Tame Beasts. Once he found an Armoured White Tiger with Turquoise Blue Stripe and a Single Sapphire blue Horn at the Centre of its head lounging near the Lake, he slowly approached the Majestic White Beast and raised his delicate hand.

  
The Said Beast bares its fangs at First, but it’s wise, it knew that this Child meant no Harm. He could smell the worry, fear and hurting. What had caused the Child such feelings? He felt connection to this child for he too had felt the same thing when his family were killed. So Standing up he approached the Child and bumped his nose to that Delicate hand.

  
“I’m sorry for intruding your rest, but I need your help. I need to go back to the Village and find my Brother, will you help me?” Tooru asked worriedly.

  
The White Tiger nodded in understanding and allowed the child to climb on his back. He had to follow this Child and see him Grow.

  
**[FORGING GROUND]**

 **  
** Yuuma stood at the foot of the Altar, he couldn’t see what’s up in the Altar. He could hear Mr. Iwaizumi yelling at his Uncle

  
“This is Forbidden! What are you thinking!? If the Higher Ups finds out what you’ve been doing they’ll punish you severely!” Mr. Iwaizumi yelled.

  
“Hmph! Once the Sword of Domination is revived how can they harm us.” Uncle #1 sniffed coldly.

  
“You’re sacrificing your own Nephew! Yuuma will never accept this! If he finds out what Happened to Tooru, he will kill you all!” Mr. Iwaizumi grounded out.

  
“He’s still a Child and easy to manipulate, he will understand.” Uncle # 2 answered not caring at all.

  
“If you say anything about what is going to happen here, remember that the life of Your Family is in our Mercy.” Aunt # 1 Cackled.

  
And the Guards held the Families that are on Tooru’s side captive, they were angry, cursing at the atrocities that the Relatives of the Fallen Heroes of Oikawa Family are doing to the Innocent Child. They swore, if the Child dies they will exact revenge on these Monsters.

  
“Boy! What are you doing?! Go Up and make yourself useful.” Aunt # 3 Screeched horribly.

  
Yuuma had to keep up the act, he had to keep up the act, so he climbed up the Podium. Every step he makes creating a Horrible dread in his heart making him want to run... but no... He can’t, if he run, Tooru will pay the Price, if he keeps moving on he doesn’t know what’s going to happen. He had to Protect Tooru, this is all for Tooru, for his Survival... he will Protect Tooru no matter what it takes.

  
As he reached the Podium, there stood a Large Black Crystal it was emitting a Cold, and Dark Aura, Within the Crystal is a silhouette of a Sword. He’s too scared to even go near it.

  
“What are you waiting for you brat! Go!” Uncle # 1 snarled and stormed towards ‘Tooru’

  
The Older Man was impatient and just pushed ‘Tooru’ to the Crystal. Yuuma crashed on the Crystal and accidentally touched the said thing with both hands, in no time the Cold and Dark Energy surged through Yuuma’s body like a current of unstoppable Tsunami.

  
“No! NONONONONONO! I DON’T WANT TO! NO!” Yuuma cried in terror.

  
The Dark Energy is too strong and terrifying and too cold, he wants it to stop. Little by little the Dark Energy is starting to take over making Yuuma even more frightened, he glanced at his Uncle only to see the man had a Hideous, Greedy look in his face. He hated this man! He hated every single one of them. They wanted to Kill Tooru, they want his Precious Brother Gone... He will make them pay...

  
Dark Light began to Pulse as the Dark Energy surrounds the New Vessel of the Sword of Domination, Yuuma felt like Drowning in the Darkness, he could hear the cries of Pain, Agony and Despair, the Crazed Laughter of Madness and Howls of Anger and Roars of Resentment. All this is too much for someone too young.

  
**_“Please No! I beg you! No!”_**

**_  
“Help me!”_ **

**_  
“I don’t want to die!”_ **

**_  
“Hahahahahaha~! Hahahahahahah-Hehahahahahah!”_ **

**_  
“It hurts! It Hurts! It Hurts It Hurts It Hurts It Hurts It Hurts It Hurts It Hurts It Hurts It Hurts It Hurts!”_ **

**_  
“Make it stop! Make it Stop!”_ **

**_  
“Mommy! Mommy I’m Scared! Where are you Mommy?”_ **

**_  
“Uwah! Uwah!”_ **

**_  
“Curse You! Curse you all! You will all Die! DIE!”_ **

**_  
“How could you!?”_ **

**_  
“What did we do wrong!?”_ **

**_  
“Why? Why do I have to Suffer Like this?”_ **

**_  
“It’s all their Fault! It’s All THEIR FAULT!”_ **

  
Yuuma tried to cover his ears to drown all these Maddening Cries, he doesn’t want this... but for the sake of Tooru he had to bear the Pain and Suffering... If Tooru is in his place Tooru won’t survive this Madness. Everything hurts, like Swords driving into his flesh slowly and painfully, like fire slowly burning his flesh and breaking his bones, it’s unbearable.

  
“Uwaaahhh!” Yuuma cried out within the Fog of Darkness.

  
Uncle # 1 is just laughing in madness along with his brothers and sisters.

  
“Yes! Yes! That’s it, Soon! The Sword of Domination will be ours and we will become the Kings of the World!” He cackled in madness.

  
“I can finally see it! I’ll become Queen!” Aunt # 1 Sighed in pure ecstasy.

  
Yuuma’s Screams of Pain and Agony echoed throughout the Village, those who had been friends with Tooru could only pray for his soul, they pitied the boy’s suffering at the hands of the ones who are supposed to care for him.

  
**[AT THE EDGE OF THE FORGING GROUND]**

**[TOORU’S VIEW]**

**  
** Tooru saw everything, what his Uncles and Aunts had said and what Uncle # 1 did to his Older Twin Brother, Yuuma was pushed towards that Evil thing and it starts consuming him. He could hear his Brother Screaming in Pure Pain and Agony while his Uncles and Aunts just laughed at his Brother’s Pain, He can only watch as his Brother Suffer. If this is what his Uncles and Aunts had planned for him... Yuuma knew all of it all along and took him away so **_HE_** could take his Place. Yuuma suffered for his sake and he could do nothing but watch.

  
“Nii-chan... Nii-chan I’m so Sorry... I’m so Sorry...” He whimpered as he tried to keep quiet.

  
His Tears streaming down his Face non-stop, the White Tiger was watching from afar. Pure Anger and Hatred is clear in his eyes... he will never forgive these Humans for making this Children Suffer. He watched the Little Boy by the Bush crying, asking for Forgiveness. It’s too painful to watch. As one witness the other’s Demise... this incident will forever leave a mark on this Innocent Child’s Soul.

  
**[INSIDE THE DARK FOG]**

 **  
** Yuuma kept on Screaming and crying in agony, as the Dark Energy Kept on entering his being. He could still hear the Voices that was screaming in his Head.

  
**_“DESTROY!”_**

**_  
“Make them disappear!”_ **

**_  
_** Yuuma is slowly losing himself from the maddening Pain and Curses, his heart couldn’t handle any more of this.

_  
“KILL THEM ALL!”_

With a Final Shed of Tears, Yuuma began Laughing like he has gone mad.

  
**_“Hahahahahahahah-Hahahahahahah~!”_**

 ** _  
_** The Dark Energy entered his body completely, it gathered within him and with a Burst of Dark Energy he Cursed out

  
**_“Die... Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! All of You! DISAPPEAR! DISAPPEAR! Ehehehe-Hehahahahahah~!”_**

 ** _  
_** He will make them all pay... They will all Pay for the Suffering they made him go through, he will make them pay for trying to Hurt and kill Tooru... They Will All Pay! He will have his Revenge!

  
**[OUTSIDE THE FOG]**

 **  
** The Crystal Bursts throwing everyone to the Ground then Melts away and entering the Boy’s Body, once it’s gone there stood nothing but an Old Rusty Sword.

  
“We failed? How can this be? It’s impossible! This can’t be the Sword of Domination!” Uncle # 1 raged as he saw the Old Grey Rusty Sword.

  
“This can’t be! This is not the Sword of Domination... according to Legend the Sword of Domination is Pitch Black, not Rusty Grey.” Aunt # 1 Yelled in anger that she almost vomited blood.

  
“WE FAILED!? THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!” Chorused the other Uncles and Aunts.

  
All those who had gathered at the Forging ground couldn’t help but feel pity at the Sinister Bunch, Not Only they had Failed to Recreate the Sword of Domination, but they Killed the Younger Twin of Oikawa Yuuma as well (They don’t know that it’s Yuuma who was Sacrificed to the Sword). Once the Older Twin Finds Out What happened, everything that these Old Fools had worked hard for will be crumbling down to ashes. Yuuma may be an 8 Years Old, but he’s Strong for his age and he had a lot of adult Friends to call for help.

  
But then...

  
“My Lords! My Ladies! Young Master Yuuma is not in his Room! Young Master has disappeared!” A Female Servant Cried.

  
“My Lords! My Ladies! I found Young Master Yuuma’s Brooch at the Edge of the Forging Ground! Young Master Yuuma saw everything!” A Male Servant cried out in alarm.

  
The Lords and Ladies of Oikawa Household paled... They could see their Plans are crumbling down, they had underestimated the little boy, now he saw their plan and what they have done to ‘Tooru’... they don’t know how many allies the boy had and when he will exact his revenge.

  
“Find him Immediately and bring him back! We can’t afford to let the other Families know what had transpired here.” Uncle # 1 Snapped and glared at the ones who are against the Ritual. “As for the Families who are friends with the Brat, if any of this comes out. I will kill your Families if you say anything.”

  
Mr. Iwaizumi and his Friends could only growl in hatred.

  
“What of that Failure of a Sword?” Uncle # 2 asked.

  
“Throw that Useless thing away, far away that it cannot be found!” Uncle # 1 Snarled and left the Forging ground.

  
**[LATER THAT GLOOMY DAY]**

**[SEIJOH FOREST]**

**[WHITE TIGER’S VIEW]**

**  
** Lightning and Thunder roared in the skies as rain pours down heavily. But it didn’t drown the painful and sad cries of an innocent child who witnessed the Demise of his Beloved Twin Brother. He had to drag the child away before anyone sees him, if he guesses correctly. This Boy is meant to die this day, but... the other one took his place and died so the weaker one would live to become stronger.

  
To give him Purpose... to give him a Goal... to Give him a Reason to become stronger.

  
If the Older Twin of this Child had gone through so much to take the Boy so far away from home to save him and keep him alive, there must be a reason why...

  
After the returned to the cave, the boy cried himself to sleep. The White Tiger watched the boy collapsed on a heap of grass that was gathered at the corner of the cave. It has been said, time heals all wounds. He does not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone. It will always be there.

  
And he will always be here to watch over the Child.

  
The wind picks up and opened a certain folded paper for the White Tiger to see. The White Tiger looked down at the piece of paper and saw the insignia drawn in the Paper. The Turquoise Cloud Pattern on a White Claymore Sword...

  
**_‘THE WHITE CLAYMORE_**!’

  
The Boy is Destined to inherit the White Claymore! His Ancient Master... The Boy is Chosen to Inherit the Power of the White Claymore. Is that the reason why the Boy’s Older Twin Brother led him here? Does that Boy knew that the White Claymore is hidden within the Heart of Mt. Seijoh?

  
That Failed Forbidden Ritual... Those Humans are attempting to Revive the Black Claymore? The Black Claymore is very Tricky, it can hide its true form into any class of Sword so no one can tell whether it’s the Black Claymore or not... There is a Possibility that the Ritual is a Success, If so... The Black Claymore has finally returned after Thousands of Years of Disappearance.

  
If This Young Boy is going to Inherit the White Claymore he could embody the said Sword, But it could also mean that, This Boy’s Older Twin Brother Will Inherit the Demonic Power of the Dark Sword and embody the Black Claymore. White Tiger Hoped and Prayed that these Two Kindred Children won’t fight against each other in the Future.

  
Right now... He had to Protect the Boy until he is strong enough to Vessel the White Claymore.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

**[AT THE DEEP ALCOVE OF THE BURIAL MOUND]**

**[YUUMA’S VIEW]**

**  
** Where was he? Why is it so dark, why was there so heavy Energy Filled with Resentment. He couldn’t Move... Why can’t he move?

  
**_“Uncle? Where are we going?”_**

**_  
“To the Forging Ground, Finally you Lazy brat had a use for, so count yourself Lucky!”_ **

**_  
_** What? Use for what? What is going on?

  
**_“This is Forbidden! What are you thinking!? If the Higher Ups finds out what you’ve been doing they’ll punish you severely!”_**

**_  
“Hmph! Once the Sword of Domination is revived how can they harm us.”_ **

**_  
“You’re sacrificing your own Nephew! Yuuma will never accept this! If he finds out what Happened to Tooru, he will kill you all!”_ **

**_  
“He’s still a Child and easy to manipulate, he will understand.”_ **

**_  
“If you say anything about what is going to happen here, remember that the life of Your Family is in our Mercy.”_ **

**_  
_** These Voice... they felt Familiar... but who are they? Tooru? But He’s Yuuma... Tooru... Who’s Tooru? Why can’t he remember? But it felt like he knew that Name before...

  
But he had to find a Way out... He had to get out of this Dark Place. But He can’t move at all...

  
**_“Hmph! Once the Sword of Domination is revived how can they harm us.”_**

 ** _  
_** Sword of Domination? **_THE_** Sword of Power that a Conqueror used to reign over Miyagi Prefecture? It was Long Lost Thousands of Years ago!

  
**_“You’re sacrificing your own Nephew!”_**

 ** _  
_** Sacrifice? Did he become the Spirit of the Legendary Sword through Sacrifice? By the Sound of it... He was Sacrificed in a Forbidden Ritual to Bring Back the Sword of Domination.

  
“But Why Am I Here in this Dark Place instead of my Wielder’s Side?” Yuuma asked himself.

  
He doesn’t understand? Where did he go Wrong?

  
**_“We failed? How can this be? It’s impossible! This can’t be the Sword of Domination!”_**

**_  
“This can’t be! This is not the Sword of Domination... according to Legend the Sword of Domination is Pitch Black, not Rusty Grey.”_ **

**_  
“WE FAILED!? THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!”_ **

**_  
_** He Failed? But that’s not Right... it doesn’t matter whether the Sacrifice is Weak or Strong, the Sword of Domination will definitely be revived after receiving a Sacrifice, it will be Rusty Grey at First but with Proper Forging and Vital Force Feeding, the Sword will return to the Way it was. How Come did it Fail?!

  
**_“What of that Failure of a Sword?”_**

**_  
“Throw that Useless thing away, far away that it cannot be found!”_ **

**_  
_** Useless? Oh How Wrong they are, It’s a Shame that they just threw a Very Good Opportunity to Dominate the World, If they Didn’t throw him away and took good care of him, they would be Kings and Queens in the Near Future... but... Oh Well... It’s their Loss... All he had to do now is to wait for someone to brave the Darkness... Ah... Life in this Dark Place Will be Very Boring, since he can’t move, it’s going to be even more Boring...

  
“Hmm... Who would be the Lucky One to become My Lord and Master...?” Yuuma chuckled in amusement.

  
He hoped his Next Lord and Master would be Entertaining...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
